Ethan Faulkner/Class List
This page is a list of every Class and Modifier that Ethan has access to within Vocational Metamorphosis of the Supreme Czar. Weaponry and skills are also listed. Classes Warrior The Warrior Class is the most physical of the three basic classes. It grants the ability to summon swords, and a variety of sword skills to go with them. The sword skills vary from elemental attacks to movement skills, and even defensive moves. The weapon used is a classic arming sword, generally associated with a knight. Using this sword, Ethan is able to wield Sword Magic in combat. As one of the three base classes that every Supreme Czar has access to, Ethan is very well versed in using this class. * Sword Cannon: A technique known by many as Sword Beam, Sword Cannon is the variation of said spell usable by the warrior class of Vocational Metamorphosis of the Supreme Czar. Having a similar function and nearly identical appearance, the only difference is the method through which the skill is formed, as a opposed to the spell version used by standard mages. As with the standard spell, the user focuses magic into the sword - starting at the hand and then moving throughout the weapon at a rapid rate. Once the entire weapon is filled with power, the user can release it in a number of ways. The first way is the most common, and is the reason for the word 'cannon' within the skill name. Focusing on the energy and rapidly moving it out the tip of the blade, accompanied by a thrusting motion, creates a large beam of magic power that speeds towards the target at around just over the speed of sound; at about 3three hundred and fifty metres per second, only the fastest of opponents can avoid this devastating technique. This cannon of power takes on the colour of the user's aura, and can vary greatly in aesthetics. Ethan's particular beam is very orderly, a direct line to the point it was aimed at. When it comes into contact with this point, the power within the blast explodes violently, and has been measured (when at full power) to create a crater within granite that has a diameter of sixty five metres and a depth of twenty five metres. The second casting method has a distinctly different appearance and effect - after charging, the sword is swung through the air as a normal strike. As this happens, energy is released and a wave of power is launched in the general direction. This blast moves at similar speeds to the first method, yet is more difficult to dodge due to the larger surface area of the attack. The spread of power across the surface area of the spell means that testing has seen a crater in granite reach a diameter of one hundred and twenty five metres, yet with a depth of only thirty five metres. The third and final method of attack is not so much a casting method. It simply involves leaving the energy within the sword and releasing some on contact. The amount released directly corresponds to the damage caused, and even a slight increase in the power of each strike over the course of a battle can make a huge difference in the long term. ** Fire Slash: Using his incredible mastery of magic control, Ethan causes the magic energy within the sword blade to combust. This mystical fire can then perform the exact effects the standard attack does. The beam becomes a large magical flamethrower, that starts of as a thin point and spreads dramatically outwards to about twenty feet in diameter - much more effective on groups of enemies. The blast attack takes the form of a giant fire ball that explodes into a vortex of flame on contact. Keeping the magic in the sword results in a weapon coated in fire, that burns on contact. The fire burns at about one thousand, five hundred degrees Celsius, hot enough to melt through steel in a short amount of time. ** Bolt Strike: '''Using a similar skill as in '''Fire Slash, Bolt Strike requires Ethan to create lightning and electricity instead. Once the lightning has been created, the same three results can be made. The stream attack becomes a nexus of electrical energy that spreads out and acts more as a shield than anything else. When a projectile or other object enters the thrashing net, the tendrils of power will focus on it, simultaneously blowing it away and burning it quite horrifically. When fired of as a single shot, the lighting becomes it's classic form; a single large bolt is released from the blade towards the target. This attack is devastatingly powerful and can crash through a large amount of defenses. Retaining the elemental power within the blade turns it into a practical whip of lightning, reaching about twenty metres out of the blade. ** Flash Freeze: '''In a reversal of the process used for '''Fire Slash, Ethan rapidly cools the magic energy and forms ice. This frosty magic is then able to be released in multiple forms, as with the other variations of Sword Cannon. By releasing the icy energy from the blade in a beam-like fashion, a laser of white energy is released that freezes all it comes into contact with, speedily dropping it's temperature down to around minus ten degrees Celsius. The blast form of this skill appears as a large icicle that forms on the blade before being launched off like a rocket. On contact, this frozen missile shatters into hundreds of ice shards that impale everything around. If Ethan chooses to keep the energy within the blade, the blade itself cools drastically, Freezing everything on contact. Due to the energy being compressed, everything that comes near the blade is lowered to negative thirty degrees Celsius. ** Tidal Swing: ** Jet Lunge: ** Rock Blade: * Rocket Dash: * Sword Rain: Knight A natural growth of the Warrior formed through Class Specification, the Knight Class focuses more on the defensive side of combat. This is achieved through the addition of a large shield to the kit, and an increase in the total defense-based skills. Using Sword Magic alongside Barrier Magic makes the Knight even more effective. Ethan gained this class while under the tutelage of his uncle, who explained to Ethan the importance of a solid defense in combat. Swordsman An obvious evolution of the Warrior Class, the Swordsman gains no extra magical abilities. Instead, in this form Ethan gains access to an increased selection of sword types. Using the already-usable skills with different sword types slightly modifies the effect they have, drastically increasing the amount of situations Ethan can deal with. Another class Ethan gained while under his uncle's wing, the Swordsman is easily one of the most used and most varied within Ethan's lower level classes. * Sword Cannon ** Fire Slash ** Bolt Strike ** Flash Freeze ** Tidal Swing ** Jet Lunge ** Rock Blade Ninja A class specification from the Swordsman, the Ninja was formed through the continuous of the katana the Swordsman had the ability to use. Focusing on speed and precision, the Ninja Class adds a collection of weird and wonderful weaponry to Ethan's choices. The class makes use of Gravity Change and - unsurprisingly - Sword Magic. In this class the correct use of the other weapons Ethan has access to can make or break victory in battle. These weapons are: a katana, nunchucks, shuriken, kunai, bo staff, kamas, kusarigama, tekko-kahi and makibishi (caltrops). The many other weapons can be used for the skills that Ethan can use with his sword. * Sword Cannon ** Fire Slash ** Bolt Strike ** Flash Freeze ** Tidal Swing ** Jet Lunge ** Rock Blade * Gravity Switch: On contact with a solid surface, Ethan can walk up and along it as if it were the floor. This is extremely useful, as it can be used to escape from assailants by simply travelling up a wall in a way where they cannot follow. Samurai Viking Barbarian Strengthening Magic Gladiator Legionnaire Reaper Guardian Focusing even more on defense, the Guardian is a evolution of the Knight class. Having lost the sword entirely, Ethan as the Guardian wields two humongous 'combat shields' in battle. This lack of direct weaponry requires Ethan to use the shields as a kind of improvised pair of maces, using pure strength to wield them in combat against a variety of opponents. Ethan uses Barrier Magic while classed as a Guardian, to strengthen his defense and increase the area he can protect. Swashbuckler Wizard Upon equipping the Wizard Class, the user gains access to a large variety of magical skills. However, almost all the skills available depend on the staff that is currently being wielded. These skills manifest in the ability to manipulate pure energy, as in the creation of barriers, walls and blasts of pure eternano. As one of three 'starter classes', Ethan is very experienced in the use of his abilities while a Wizard. Alchemist Runemaker Runestone Magic Enchanter Enchantment Battlemage Monk Druid Green Magic Plant Magic Summoner Summoning Magic Sage Archer Archers focus on physical damage at longer range, specifically with a bow and arrow. The skills available are a lot more into the different 'elemental' attacks; fire, air, ice, and so on, but even things like shadow, sound and smoke are available. A small amount of skills had a more physical ability to the arrow, such as increasing it's size or adding a rope to it. Ranger Hunter Gunslinger Guns Magic Bullet Magic Sniper Guns Magic Engineer Author Solid Script Artist Pict Magic Warder Rider Vehicle Magic Modifiers Vampiric Demonic Holy Wild Zen Natural Artificial Robotic Arcane Frozen Blazing Shocking Aerial Subterranean Illuminated Shaded Exalted Legendary